1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bungee cords and more specifically to a bungee cord with hookless ends that reduces the possibility of injury to a user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with bungee cords is the occurrence of eye injuries while attaching the bungee cord. The danger arises when people align their eye along the tension line of the bungee cord, hook one end of the bungee and then pull the cord to tighten it, only to have the hook come loose and hit them in the eye, according to the Bungee Cord Registry found at http://www. eyemd-va.org/bungee.htm. A recent survey of the Virginia Society of Ophthalmology members showed that over 50% of the doctors polled had treated bungee cord injuries. The danger appears to be the ability of the rigid metal hook end to act like a bullet and push into or pierce the eye ball. Sometimes the injury will heal, other times the person will lose their eye sight, and yet other times the eye ball has to be removed all together.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a bungee cord with hookless ends which greatly reduces the possibility of injury to a user.